ceritaku dengan si 'Dia'
by AoKeisatsukan
Summary: SREEK, SREEK! GLUB. Momoi menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya memompa sangat kuat sehingga iya berdebar-debar. Sepertinya ia tidak salah dengar dengan suara di lemari itu. bad Summary. R & R


**Judul:** Ceritaku dengan si 'Dia'.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Penulis:** AoKeisatsukan

 **Genre:** Horror, Humor.

 **Karakter:** Momoi, GoM.

 **Pairing(s):** not pairings.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Warning:** Typo menjamur dimana-mana, bahasa kurang baku, OOC, gak nyeremin, Humor garing.

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Don't like, don't read** **J**

'

'

'

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00.00, semua orang di rumah sudah tidur. Hening. Sampai-

"Pppfff..." suara tawa terdengar ditahan. Terlihat pemudi bersurai pink tengah guling-guling di kasur dengan menahan tawanya. Lampu kamarnya masih terang dan di kasurnya beraneka ragam barang ada di sana mulai dari bantal, guling, selimut, laptop yang masih nyala, tisu, gumpalan tisu denga noda darah (?), makanan kecil, dan bungkus makanan.

Dengan perlengkapan yanga ada di kamarnya, pemudi bersurai pink ini –Kau bisa memanggilnya Momoi- tengah nyengir-nyegir geje menatap laptopnya dengan tisu menempel di hidungnya.

Momoi Satsuki, remaja usia 16 tahun. Sekolah di SMA Touou. Seorang Fujoshi akut. Sudah tidak bisa di pisahkan dengan bau-bau Fujoshi. Sering membaca fanfiction atau komik-komik YAOI. Bahkan yang ratingnya M atau R 18+.

Setelah menyengir-nyegir geje, guling guling di kasur sampai salto di kasur, menahan ketawa sampai menguras tenaga banyak, dan mungkin pusing sedikit karena hidungnya berdarah terus. Akhirnya, Momoi sekarang menge- _sleep_ laptopnya. Meletakkan sisa-sisa makanan kecil di lemarinya dan membuang bekas-bekas tisu di tempat sampah jangan lupa di bungkus plastik hitam. Mematikan lampunya dan mulai tidur. Kalau besok hari libur mungkin ia akan baca sampai pagi, tapi karena besok masuk sekolah apa boleh buat.

Momoi mulai menarik selimutnya sampai lehernya dan mulai berimajinasi berbau Fujoshi untuk pengantar tidurnya. Momoi mulai memejamkan matanya.

 _SREEK, SREEK_

Momoi membuka matanya. _Suara apa tadi! Apakah itu hanya imajinasinya atau mungkin terlalu banya membaca fanfiction ranting M sehingga ia bisa mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh! Mungkin hanya imajinasi saja "_ Haha..", pikirnya dengan tertawa garing. Momoi melanjukan tidurnya.

 _SREEK, SREEK_

Kali ini Momoi mendengar lagi. Suara itu terdengar dari lemarinya. Suara itu seperti seseorang mencakar-cakar lemarinya. _Apakah itu hantu?,_ pikir batinnya menatap lemarinya dengan seksakma.

 _SREEK, SREEK_

GLUB. Momoi menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya memompa sangat kuat sehingga ia berdebar-debar. Sepertinya ia tidak salah dengar dengan suara di lemari itu.

Momoi mencoba bangun dari kasurnya. Kakinya sepertinya sangat terikat dengan lemari itu, sehingga ia berjalan sampai di depan lemari. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan tubuhnya merinding menatap lemarinya. Lemarinya sudah kusam dan tua berada di hadapannya, entah sudah berapa generasi lemari itu.

 _TOK, TOK, TOK_

Momoi mengetuk lemari itu. menempel kupingnya ke lemari itu. ia benar-benar takut, mungkin ia bisa saja pingsan di sana. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengetuk lemarinya dan menempel kupingnya ke lemari itu terlalu berbahaya jika sesuatu yang seperti yang ia pikirkan akan terjadi. Tapi tingkat penasarannya melebihi rasa takutnya sehinga ia melakukan itu.

 _TOK, TOK, TOK, DUG, DUG, KEDEBRUK, ..._

Mata Momoi terbelalak, ia mendengar suara dari dalam lemari. Suaranya bukan hanya sebuah ketukkan, tapi lebih. Ia makin berdebar-debar, takut itu jelas. Ia mulai menjauh dari lemarinya. Badan nya mulai gemetaran. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Momoi mencoba mengontrol napasnnya, tapi sedikit susah.

 _SREEK_

Momoi menengok ke kanan. Ia merasa tadi ada yang lewat. Tapi, itu tidak ada. Pintu kamarnya masih terbuka. "Ibu, Ayah" Momoi memanggil orang tuanya lirih. Hening tidak ada suara di sana. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya masih tidur.

 _TIK, TOK, TIK, TOK_

Momoi merasa ruangannya sedikit menggema. Suara jam saja terdengar dari kamarnya. Momoi mundur dan menjauh dari lemarinnya, hingga badannya menyentuh tembok. Menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

 _SREEK_

Momoi menengok ke kirinya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang lewat tapi hanya ilusinya saja. Di sana hanya jendela dengan bulan penuh jelas dari kaca jendelanya. _Tunggu! Bulan penuh! Apakah ini bulan purnama? Selain itu hanya aku saja di kamarku tidak mungkin ada yang lainkan selain diriku,_ pikirnya makin panik. Momoi sekarang benar-benar takut, tangan dan kakinya sudah dingin. Momoi mencoba menghiraukan kejadian ini dengan tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

 _Ayolah cepat tidur, tolong! Aku tak mau dengan situasi ini,_ tapi situasi seperti ini membuatnya sulit tidur.

 _SREEK, SREEK_

Suara mencakar-cakar lemarinya mulai terdengar lagi. Semakin lama semakin keras saja suara cakaran lemari itu. Momoi takut dengan suara itu langsung menutup telinga nya. Hingga-

 _BUK_

DEG! Momoi menatap pintu lemari bergerak sendiri. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya dari dalam. Lemari itu sekarang terlihat cela kecil. Benar-benar gelap di dalam lemari itu. hanya warna hitam pekat di dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba saklar rumahnya mati, yang tadinya kamar Momoi yang di terangi lampu lorong rumahnya sekarang hanya di temani dengan cahaya bulan. Momoi merasa suhu udara di kamarnya menjadi dingin.

Momoi menatap cela lemari itu. sepertinya ia terus tertarik untuk melihat cela itu. Hatinya mencoba menolaknya namun tubuhnya tidak. sepertinya tubuhnya tidak merespon dan lebih memilih diam kaku. Momoi menatap cela yang paling bawah hingga terlihat satu mata di cela itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'

'

'

'

'

 ** _Pulan sekolah jam 03.00 P.M di Maji Burger._**

"Begitulah ceritanya." Momoi selesai cerita. Pengalaman yang sangat mengrikan dengan si 'Dia'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Respon yang pertama yang ia dapat. Terdengar dari pemilik kulit dim. Ini sebenarnya bukan respon sih tapi lebih itu ejekan. Si dim itu –kalian bisa memangginya Aomine- tengah asik tertawa bahagia.

"Jangan tertawakan aku dong Dai-chan." Momoi geram dengan teman masih kecilnya itu, Aomine. Sesuai namanya Aomine orang yang paling Aho.

"Habisnya kamu takut dengan 'Dia' sih! Hahaha- Ouch! Hei Tetsu!" Kuroko menyodok perut Aomine dengan tanngan nya untuk menghentikkan tawa nistat si dim.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-kun, tapi kau tak boleh menertawakan orang yang sedang tertimpa musibah." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah poker nya dan kembali minum milk shake-nya.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun arigato." Momoi memeluk Kuroko dengan eratnnya.

"Mo-moi-san se-sak." Momoi melepaskan pelukkan mematikannya.

"Mungkin aku harus kerumahmu untuk membunuh 'Dia' dengan guntingkku." Momoi menatap Akashi. Wajah Akashi menyingir dengan penuh arti sambil memegang gunting di tangannya. Entah kapan gunting itu bisa ada di tanngannya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyeramkan.

"Eh! TaK usah Akashi-kun, " _bukan yang 'Dia' nya yang mati tapi rumahku bisa hancur,_ lanjut Momoi dalam pikirannya.

"Oh ya Momoicchi! Mengapa kau tidur jam segitu?" Momoi menyemburkan minumannya kepada wajah teman yang paling dekat dengannya, yaitu Aomine. Mendapatkan perlakuan itu, perempatan muncul di kepala Aomine. Ingin sekali Aomine memukul perempuan yang menyemburnya tadi. Tapi karena Aomine lelaki sejati tak mungkin ia memukul perempuan kan? Jadi ia lebih memilih diam. Poor Aomine.

"Err ... itu karena emm ... aku punya penyakit Imsonia, yah imsonia." Kata Momoi dusta. Enggak mungkinkan ia harus bilang membaca fanfiction rating M dan membeca komik R-18+ YAOI. Apa lagi ia juga pernah me-nistat temannya dengan pairing-pairing. Itu tidak boleh.

"Aku baru tahu Momo-chin imsonia."

"Itu benar Mura-kun." Katanya tersenyum dalam arti.

"Itu salah kamu sendiri meletakkan makanan di bawah lemari sehingga mengundang 'Dia' masuk ke kamarmu, Satsuki," Kata Akashi sekarang berkata lebih bijaksana dari yang tadi ", dan kau Atsushi. Kau harusnya mendapatkan pelajaran dari cerita Satsuki. janggan pernah meletakan makanan di kamar." titah Akashi.

"Baik aka-chin." Murasakibara mengangguk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Hei! Hei! Mengapa kita harus menggunakan kata 'Dia' mengapa kita langsung menyebutnya, tikus. Biar efisien." Keluh Aomine, sepertinya pusing mendengar kata 'dia' untuk tikus.

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya Dai-chan." Momoi berkacak pinggang. Mulai sebal dengan si Aho itu.

"Dan bajuku pada robek semua gara-gara si b*ngsat tikus itu." para GoM tertegun mendengar Momoi berbicara seperti itu.

"Itu salah sendiri kau tidak membawa item luck-mu nanodayo! Menurut oha-asa, kau harus menjauhi Pisces dan sepertinya tiga tikus itu bintangnya Pisces. Dan kau harus bawa item luck-mu hari ini. Hari ini adalah perangkap tikus dan lem tikus, nanodayo." mendengar perkataan Midorima para GoM plus Momoi, kecuali Midorima tentunya pada speechless.

"Sepertinya idemu patut di coba Mido-kun." Kata Momoi yang masih speechless.

 **End!**

Omake

Besok paginya, jam 5.00 terdengar tawa geje dari kamar anak semata wayangnya, Momoi Satsuki. Ibu dan ayahnya Satsuki mendengar tawa dari kamar anaknya merasa prihatin.

"Yah! Sepertinya anak kita sedikit kurang waras (dibaca: gila)."

"Sepertinya anak kita kurang obat, mah."

Sementara itu Momoi, tertawa geje melihat tiga tikus terlem di perangkapnya.

"HA ... HA ... HA ... HA."

Pagi itu cukup mencengkap untuk orang yang lewat di rumah Momoi.

 **End**

 **Aduh bagaimana ceritaku ini! serem gak? Lucu gak? Yang pasti ya gini lah. Cerita di ambil dari pengalaman pribadi tengan si 'dia' (dibaca: tikus). Ceritanya sedikit di ubah si sama cerita aslinya. Yang tidur sampai jam 0.00 si beneran. Baca ff beneran. Denger suara di lemari beneran. Yang enggak si teriak! Teriak! Sama curhat di maji burger.**

 **Poor banget Ao-chan! Ini si bukan masalah Ao-chan meletakkan makanan di lemari. Tidak! Ao-chan tidak melakukan itu. tapi itu karena para tikusnya aja yang suka lemari Ao-chan. Dan lagi Ao-chan harus mengkarangtina lemari Ao-chan dan juga memilih baju yang masih layak pakai karena bajuku semuanya di makan tikus.**

 **Ff ini sebenarnya Cuma pelampiasan aja sih.**

 **Oh ya jangan lupa R & R!**


End file.
